Chaos
by LonelyD
Summary: Brunnhilde se souvient d'Hela et du chaos qui régnait dans ses yeux. / Pré-Thor : Ragnarok, Valkyrie/Hela.


Fandom : Thor.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et de Disney, le film est de Taika Waititi.

Personnages, couples : Valkyrie/Brunnhildë, Hela, Valkyrie/Hela.

Rating : T pour la violence plutôt explicite à certains moments.

Genre : Drama.

Note de l'auteure : voilà, je l'ai écrit ce texte, même s'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que j'avais imaginé. Il a été écrit pendant les Nuits du FOF sur le thème _Pandémonium_ , qui a vraiment guidé toute la construction du texte. Le Pandémonium est la capitale imaginaire des Enfers où règne le chaos. Ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à Hela. Normalement, on est censé écrire un texte en une heure, mais j'ai bien débordé sur le temps imparti puisqu'il a été écrit en deux heures. Il a ensuite eu droit à une bonne grosse correction et quelques ajouts après relecture. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle l'aperçoit, le marteau à la main, sa coiffe fièrement posée sur la tête, plus terrible que jamais.

Elle n'est encore à cette époque qu'une jeune recrue chez les Valkyries. Elle n'a jamais pris part au combat, bien qu'elle sache manier l'épée mieux que quiconque – et qu'elle meurt d'envie de faire ses preuves. Le tatouage sur son bras est tout frais, les mots du serment qu'elle a prononcé résonnent toujours dans sa tête, comme une douce berceuse.

Elle est peut-être un peu naïve – maintenant, elle dirait qu'à l'époque elle avait été naïve – et lorsqu'elle croise son regard, elle ne peut le soutenir très longtemps.

Elle est impressionnée par cette puissante déesse dont tout Asgard vante les qualités. On raconte que sa seule silhouette fait fuir les ennemis aux quatre coins des mondes et Brunnhildë est bien disposée à les croire.

Il y a quelque chose dans la posture de l'héritière d'Odin, future reine d'Asgard, quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa manière de bouger qui inspire révérence et grandeur et qui croit pouvoir la vaincre aisément ne peut que se tromper.

Lorsque Brunnhildë lève à nouveau les yeux, elle voit la princesse sourire, toujours tournée dans sa direction. Elle ne peut être certaine qu'il lui est destiné car après tout aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Odin et ses armées sont rentrés victorieux après avoir écrasé les géants de Muspellheim et à en croire les applaudissements qui font trembler la salle du trône, le jeune princesse n'est pas en reste. Elle a mené les troupes sur le dos de Fenrir tandis qu'Odin affrontait Surt.

Brunnhildë se joint à la liesse et espère en jetant un nouveau un regard à la princesse, plus discrètement cette fois-ci, que lors de la prochaine campagne elle pourrait se battre à ses côtés.

* * *

Elle se souvient des premiers cadavres qu'elle voit joncher le champ de bataille et la douleur est immense dans son cœur. La lance transperce pourtant sa sœur qui gît à ses côtés et elle debout ne parvient plus à bouger.

Elle ne doit pas pleurer les mortes, mais a bien du mal à retenir ses larmes, les yeux fixés sur ce corps ensanglanté. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle pouvait encore l'entendre se plaindre de toute la boue qui les empêchait d'avancer correctement.

Elle sait qu'elle doit se reprendre – elle le sait, c'est quelque chose qu'on lui a appris, continuer à avancer malgré la peine pour accomplir la mission qui lui est confiée – pour pouvoir sauver sa propre vie. Elle est une cible facile à découvert et à tout instant sa vie pourrait basculer, sa tête rencontrer le froid de la terre et son âme s'élever vers le Valhalla.

Ses jambes refusent toujours de lui obéir.

Un sifflement perce ses tympans, un cri écorche ses oreilles et un poids tombe sur elle.

Elle la sent, cette fois-ci, toute la boue sur son visage et la sensation n'est même pas réconfortante. Elle a toujours aussi chaud, la sueur coule toujours sur son front et dans son dos.

L'humidité s'infiltre dans son armure et elle reste une fois de plus inerte, incapable de bouger. Elle est peut-être blessée, sur le point de mourir, en train de se vider de son sang, mais elle ne sent rien d'autre que la viscosité de la boue contre son visage.

– Stupide enfant, entend-elle.

Elle relève la tête et aperçoit accroupie à côte d'elle la princesse qui tente de l'aider à se redresser.

Hela n'est pourtant pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle – mais ses yeux, dans ses yeux il y a des centaines d'années qui se sont écoulées.

– Ne t'ont-elles pas appris à vivre ? demande-t-elle.

Elle la regarde, plus surprise que moqueuse et peut-être un brin irritée.

Brunnhildë ne répond pas – n'a rien à dire – et se redresse finalement, l'épée brandie. Elle fonce sans réfléchir et terrasse le premier ennemi devant elle.

Hela vient de lui sauver la vie.

* * *

Elle se souvient d'un certain nombre de baisers qu'elle a pu donner. Avec le temps, elle en a oublié quelques-uns – avec l'alcool, elle en a oublié la plupart. Elle était à peine adolescente lorsqu'elle a donné son tout premier, impulsif et nerveux. L'étreinte que l'autre fille lui a accordée en retour l'a calmée et lui a donné le sourire pour le mois à venir.

Elle se souvient, surtout des plus importants, de ceux qui ont marqué sa vie et son cœur. Elle est crispée, comme presque toujours lorsqu'elle donne un geste affectueux, mais agressive aussi. Elle a bu juste avant – pour se donner du courage – et a mis des heures à se décider. Les insomnies se sont succédé, les cents pas aussi. Elle a dû prendre son courage a deux mains et se jurer de ne pas faire marche arrière pour y aller, la boule au ventre – et la voix tremblante.

Hela n'a même pas pris la peine de feindre la surprise lorsqu'elle lui a ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'attendait peut-être après tout et son sourire carnassier ne mentait pas. Cette fois-ci, il lui est bien destiné, Brunnhildë peut en être sûre.

Elle n'est pas douée avec les mots, ne l'a jamais été, mais elle était bien décidée à remercier la princesse comme il se doit.

– C'était ton premier champ de bataille, n'est-ce pas ? lui a demandé Hela.

Brunnhildë a acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

– Tu as le cœur trop bon pour les morts, a ajouté la princesse. Tu ne dois pas les plaindre. Ils sont en paix, maintenant.

Mais Brunnhildë n'est pas venue pour discuter des sentiments qui brûlent dans son cœur – toujours, son cœur un peu trop doux, un peu trop plein aussi qui, elle le sait, lui vaudra de pleurer chacune de ses sœurs.

– Je suis venue te remercier, a-t-elle dit sans transition.

Non, elle n'a jamais été douée avec les mots.

Le sourire d'Hela s'est étiré sur ses lèvres.

– Tu n'y es pas obligée, a ajouté cette dernière. Mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Brunnhildë le souhaite, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite sur l'instant – tout ce que son corps lui hurle. Elle a chaud, ses mains tremblent, son cœur bat la chamade et elle n'est plus sûre de pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement, tellement absorber qu'elle est par le regard que lui lance Hela.

Elle l'embrasse alors, maintenant, les mains autour de la taille d'Hela. La porte claque derrière elles, mais c'est à peine si elle l'entend, comme un son étouffé, loin, très très loin.

Elle n'a jamais connu de pareil baiser, si fort, si intense, qui la fasse tituber, tressaillir tout son corps et vaciller.

Elle est perdue, à des années lumières de cette porte et de cette chambre, perdue dans les bras de la princesse.

* * *

Elle se souvient des moments de paix entre les batailles, ceux qu'elle a le plus chéris, ces moments où elle pouvait s'entraîner avec ses soeurs sans soucier d'être toute courbaturée le lendemain, finir la soirée dans une taverne et rire aux éclats aux plaisanteries de ses camarades, plonger nue dans la rivière et laisser le soleil réchauffer tout son corps. Elle pouvait aussi se faufiler dans les couloirs du château à l'abri des regards, grimper dans l'une des plus hautes tours, se dissimuler dans la bibliothèque et retrouver sa bien-aimée.

Hela est toujours silencieuse lorsqu'elle se retrouve. Elle l'embrasse d'abord, parle après. Elles sont allongées l'une face à l'autre dans l'herbe, les jambes et leurs cheveux entremêlés, et Brunnhildë ne s'est que rarement sentie si complète.

La brise chatouille son dos et elle resserre son étreinte autour d'Hela qui sourit. Elle est l'une des rares personnes à qui la princesse accorde un sourire si paisible et elle croit – parfois – que c'est parce qu'Hela a suffisamment confiance en elle pour quitter la forteresse qu'elle a érigé tout autour d'elle au fil du temps.

Lorsqu'elle la regarde dans les yeux, le temps arrête sa course et même Hela semble plus apaisée. Il semble qu'après tout elle aussi a besoin de repos et d'un endroit où pouvoir se réfugier lorsque les responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules deviennent trop lourdes à porter.

Elle lui a déjà laissé sous-entendre qu'elle aimerait la voir à ses côtés après son couronnement, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas possible. Brunnhildë a prêté un serment qui la lie pour la vie.

Elle s'autorise elle aussi quelques rêveries parfois, qu'elle préfère garder pour elle. Elle imagine qu'Hela quittera son palais, son royaume et sa couronne – le pouvoir – pour la rejoindre et venir grossir les rangs des Valkyries. Certaines nuits, elle se dit même qu'elles pourraient toutes les deux briser leurs promesses et s'enfuir loin d'Asgard et de leurs devoirs.

Ca n'arrivera jamais et elle ne sait combien de temps leur amourette durera.

Alors elle se contente de fermer les yeux et d'embrasser Hela car elle sait mieux que quiconque que qui veut la paix prépare la guerre – et que les morts ne sont jamais bien loin.

* * *

Elle se souvient de la première fois où elle voit pleurer Hela. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela arrive un jour – et après tout ce temps, tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis ce jour, elle n'est toujours pas sûre de savoir si elle aurait préféré ne jamais la voir pleurer.

Hela entre comme une furie dans sa chambre, où Brunnhildë ne l'attendait pas. C'est plutôt elle qui la rejoint au château d'habitude.

Ses lèvres sont serrées, ses poings aussi et ses yeux embués de larmes.

Brunnhildë ne sait quoi dire d'abord. De toutes les personnes qu'elle a rencontré dans sa vie Hela est peut-être la personne qui contrôle le mieux ses émotions. Elle est maîtresse de ses sentiments et sait cacher la moindre de ses faiblesses. C'est ce qui justifie sans doute qu'elle ait toujours été particulièrement discrète sur sa vie sentimentale – ça et le fait qu'elle est la princesse d'Asgard et qu'elle croit que ceux qui l'entourent la craignent ou cherchent à profiter de sa situation.

Un cri lui échappe.

Brunnhildë n'a jamais entendu un son pareil. C'est la douleur elle-même qui s'exprime.

Elle se lève finalement et s'approche d'Hela qui vient de retourner un meuble – ses meubles. Elle pose une main ferme sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner.

C'est alors qu'elle fait face à deux immenses puits noirs. Ses yeux sont remplis de colère – et de tellement de noirceur. Brunnhildë aurait pris peur si elle ne connaissait pas si bien la princesse.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle, calme.

Au moins une d'entre-elles doit le rester.

– Il m'a trahie, crache Hela.

Si Brunnhildë n'avait encore jamais vu une telle colère dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée, elle sait au moins reconnaître la haine qui l'anime.

Elle n'a pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agit. Elle sait, en la voyant. Il ne peut s'agir que d'Odin.

– Vanaheim, un vrai fiasco, poursuit Hela.

Elle reprend son souffle, se calme, range ce qu'elle a renversé et les larmes sèchent peu à peu sur ses joues.

– Plutôt que de chercher à vaincre leurs armées, comme nous le faisons à chaque fois, il a préféré traiter avec _eux_. Un traité de paix et …

Le mot a du mal à sortir puisque c'est ce qui a causé sa peine.

– Un mariage.

Brunnhildë écarquille grands les yeux et elle craint le pire cette fois-ci. Dans son ventre ses entrailles se tordent à l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre Hela.

– Il n'a quand même pas osé te marier à …

Un ricanement échappe à Hela.

– Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de lui. Odin se remarie avec une _Vane_. Ma mère est déjà oubliée et moi avec. Il s'est lui-même chargé des négociations de paix, sans même daigner m'entendre.

Elle se laisse tomber à terre, épuisée, mais toujours aussi tendue.

Lorsque Brunnhildë tente de joindre leurs regards, elle ne fait face qu'au vide.

– Il m'a trahie, répète Hela.

Brunnhildë devrait répondre, mais elle sait qu'Hela ne l'entendra pas.

* * *

Elle se souvient des disputes, des hurlements et des pleurs – des siens et de ceux de la princesse. La salle du trône n'est rien de plus qu'un énième champ de bataille qu'Odin et Hela reproduisent jour après jour. Il n'est plus rare que Brunnhildë retrouve la princesse en larmes dans les couloirs du château – il n'est plus rare non plus que celle-ci finisse par l'éviter.

Les relations entre père et fille deviennent de plus en plus tendues. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sont d'accord sur la manière de tenir la politique du royaume. Hela considère que les Neufs Royaumes ne sont pas suffisants et qu'ils ont encore beaucoup à découvrir – et à soumettre. Odin a mis un frein sur ses visées expansionnistes.

Et lorsque Brunnhildë se retrouve, le visage couvert de sang, face à une Hela plus destructrice que jamais, elle sait que le roi a bien fait.

Il n'est plus personne pour la résonner – pas même elle, il y a des mois qu'elle ne l'entend plus.

Cette bataille est un vrai carnage. Leurs troupes ne sont pas suffisamment nombreuses et trop de guerriers se sont déjà effondrés dans les neiges de Jotunnheim. Hela pourtant est toujours debout, sème la mort comme le vent des graines. D'un geste brusque, elle transperce de part en part cinq géants par des lames qu'elle invoque et elle avance, imperturbable.

Brunnhildë ne peut plus la suivre. Elle entend ses sœurs gémir, les guerriers demander à l'aide et tout ce sang, tous ces corps qui s'amoncellent lui donnent la nausée.

– Hela ! crie-t-elle.

Mais la princesse ne se retourne pas.

– Hela ! hurle-t-elle.

Mais Fenrir continue de se délecter des chairs de cadavres – ennemis et amis tous mélangés.

La princesse s'arrête, encerclées par une cortège de géants. Leurs lances sont pointées dans sa direction. Elle ne peut plus bouger, mais enfin le sol se met à trembler.

Du sol émerge des lances et lentement, centimètre après centimètre, Hela empale chacun de ses ennemis dans un concert de cris et le sourire aux lèvres, elle peut poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au palais de Laufey.

Brunnhildë tressaille. Elle ne l'a jamais vue ainsi.

Finalement, le ciel est fendu d'une brillante lumière qui laisse entrevoir Odin et son destrier.

Brunnhildë peut s'effondrer, épuisée, mais elle sait que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

* * *

Elle se souvient de leur séparation et de l'indifférence d'Hela qui n'avait plus en tête que la mort et la destruction – et dans ses yeux le chaos. Elle se souvient aussi de la douleur dans son ventre et dans son corps que seule la douceur de Svarfa a pu calmer.

Lorsqu'Odin les a conviées elle et ses sœurs à mettre fin à la folie destructrice d'Hela, elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Elle ne reconnaît plus, lorsque parfois il lui arrive encore de pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle, la princesse qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il lui est même arrivé de se demander si une entité maléfique ne s'est pas emparée d'elle pour ronger son cœur. C'est un scénario qu'elle aime encore se conter car après tout, il excuse Hela – et toute la peine qu'elle lui a infligé.

Mais elle se rend vite à l'évidence. La jalousie et la soif de pouvoir ont consumé la princesse et si personne ne l'arrête rapidement, il sera trop tard.

Son cœur se brise lorsque ses sœurs se retrouvent empalées sur les lames d'Hela. De toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait imaginer affronter, celle-ci est sans doute la pire – une sombre histoire qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se réaliser un jour.

Elle avance toujours pourtant, continue de se battre et est prête à frapper lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment proche d'Hela. Elle ne flanchera pas.

Les cris remplissent sa tête, le sang ses mains et Hela, plus terrible que jamais, son regard. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte et sa défaite.

Elle évite avec une aisance qu'elle s'est rarement connue chaque lame, chaque coup porté et se rapproche toujours plus. Elle pleurera ses sœurs plus tard, lorsque tout sera terminé et si elle doit affronter seule Hela, elle le fera – pour que toutes les Valkyries soient vengées.

Son regard ne parvient pas à accrocher celui d'Hela. Elle n'est même pas certaine que dans ce cataclysme elle puisse l'apercevoir – et peut-être que son esprit est enfoui trop loin dans les ténèbres.

Les hurlements continuent, le sang l'éclabousse et l'espoir la perd peu à peu, mais elle avance toujours.

Elle avance droit sur la lame qui fonce vers elle et s'arrête brusquement. Elle en reste bouche bée lorsqu'elle aperçoit finalement Svarfa qui avait disparu dans le tumulte, qu'elle avait perdu de vue. Elle se tient face à elle, les yeux plein de larmes, un mot d'excuse sur les lèvres et si le cœur de Brunnhildë n'était pas encore réduit en miettes le sourire sur les lèvres d'Hela achève de le détruire.

La lumière apparaît soudain dans les ténèbres et tout se passe si vite. Brunnhildë croit voir Odin, Hela hurle et disparaît dans un flash de lumière. Le silence se fait dans l'obscurité. Brunnhildë n'entend plus que le son de ses propres respirations.

Elle se jette sur Svarfa. Elle respire encore, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Elle parvient à murmurer un « _vis_ » avant de lâcher son dernier souffle sur les lèvres de Brunnhildë qui s'écroule.

Ses sœurs sont mortes, Odin les a envoyées à l'abattoir et Hela l'a brisée.

Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de l'envoyer au Valhalla.

* * *

Elle se souvient de toutes leurs œillades, de leur amour, de leur baisers, des mots murmurés dans la nuit, mais tous sont tentés du sang qu'Hela a versé. Ils sont tentés de la mort de ses sœurs, de la mort de Svarfa et de sa hideuse trahison.

Il ne reste plus rien de ses sentiments que la haine qu'elle éprouve pour elle, cet amour si fort qu'Hela est parvenue à corrompre de ses ténèbres.

Mais Brunnhildë n'a plus peur désormais et si elle doit mourir de sa main, elle pourra au moins se dire qu'elle a essayé de venger ses sœurs lorsqu'elle les rejoindra au Valhalla.

Elle sourit alors à Thor lorsqu'ils s'avancent et se jettent sur Hela.


End file.
